Mon loup à moi
by Kahina
Summary: Une fille amoureuse, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Si elle est amoureuse d'un de ses profs, c'est déjà moins courant. Et quand ce prof est Remus Lupin, tout se complique. Venez, mes amis, assister au spectacle !
1. Se tu m'ami

                                      Mon loup à moi.

Disclaimer :   Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (sauf Kahina), mais à JK Rowling, qui pourrait nous sortir son Veme tome. 

Blabla de l'auteur : Le personnage s'appelle Kahina, comme mon pseudo, mais comme je ne suis pas douée pour trouver des noms, j'ai pris le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Ce n'est pas une identification, même si l'histoire se déroule uniquement de son point de vue. Et de toute façon, je préfère Ron.

Chap1 :

_1er septembre 1997_

_Cher journal._

_Je  sais qu'il est un peu ridicule, à18 ans, de commencer un journal intime, mais je n'en avais jamais ressenti le besoin auparavant. Je m'appelle Kahina Presco, j'ai 18 ans, comme je viens de le dire, et j'étudie pour la dernière année  dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor, applaudissez tous ! Je suis plutôt bonne dans toutes les matières, sauf en Potions où je suis moyenne et en DCFM et en Duel ou je suis excellente. Je n'avais jamais apprécié Poudlard autrement que comme l'école ou je fais mas études, mais depuis trois ans, je reste le plus longtemps possible ici, et pendant les vacances d'été, je compte les jours sur le calendrier. Depuis quatre ans, je suis amoureuse de mon professeur de DCFM, je suis amoureuse de Remus Lupin._

Kahina referma son journal qu'elle cacha sous son matelas, et s'allongea sur son lit en pensant aux événements de la journée. Le voyage à bord du PoudlardExpress s'était bien déroulé dans l'ensemble, même si cet imbécile de Drago Malefoy qui était venu la draguer, comme à peu près toute les filles de l'école. Il s'était amélioré, et était à présent beau, et très couru, mais il n'était qu'un petit dragueur obsédé, du point de vue de Kahina. Kahina était une fille de 18 ans, grande et mince, avec des formes généreuses, des cheveux bruns qui lui tombait sur les épaules en dégradé, (elle s'était fait couper les cheveux pendant l'été) et des yeux verts. Elle était très jolie, et intelligente, et Malefoy avait apparemment cette fois-ci, jeté son dévolu sur la jeune fille. Malheureusement pour lui, elle le détestait et ce n'était pas près de changer, du moins pour elle, surtout qu'il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il avait couché avec la moitié des filles de Poudlard. Elle le lui avait dit, mais il semblait déterminer à l'avoir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

~*~*~Flash-back*~*~*~

Kahina était assise dans son compartiment en lisant un livre, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle leva la tête et vit Malefoy dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il entra dans et ferma la porte

- Salut, Presco. fit-il d'une voix faussement aimable.

- Salut, Malefoy. répondit-elle sur le même ton. Où sont tes gorilles ? 

- Crabbe et Goyle ? Ils sont encombrants et je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. En plus, ils ne sont jamais avec moi quand je viens voir une jolie fille. répondit-il avec un geste désinvolte. 

- Tu te moques ou tu dragues ? siffla Kahina, méfiante.

- Je pense que… je drague. lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. 

- C'est bien ce que je craignais. marmonna Kahina en se levant vivement. 

- Et pourquoi donc, Kahina ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton moqueur en appuyant sur le prénom.

- Premièrement, parce que je ne suis pas du tout ton genre. Deuxièmement, parce que j'aime quelqu'un. répondit-elle sèchement.

- Vraiment ? Et on peut savoir qui ? 

- Non. Je ne le dirais à personne et surtout pas à toi. gronda-t-elle. 

- Bon. Et moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait s'entendre. fit-il d'un ton déçu.

- Ecoute moi bien Malefoy. Je ne suis pas, je n'ai jamais été et je ne serais jamais le genre de fille que tu mets dans ton lit, habituellement. 

- J'aime les défis. susurra-t-il en se levant, et en se collant à elle, lui saisissant les poignets du même coup. 

Kahina sentit nettement une réaction gênante dans le pantalon du jeune homme.

- Tu n'est qu'un obsédé ! s'écria-t-elle en tentant vainement de se dégager et de le repousser. Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-elle. 

- Non. grogna-t-il en la plaquant au mur. Je te veux et je t'aurais d'une manière ou d'une autre. lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Même pas sous l'Impérium, Malefoy. Retourne draguer Parkinson. cracha-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de remarquer que tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force. 

Il l'embrassa de force en lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête avec sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche errait sur son corps. Kahina se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais il était trop fort pour elle. Cependant, quand elle sentit sa main se glisser sous sa jupe, elle se débattit encore plus vigoureusement et réussit à l'écarter d'elle suffisamment pour lui envoyer un coup de genou dans les testicules. Malefoy la lâcha, et s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant l'entrejambe.

Kahina sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur lui, furieuse.  

- Sors d'ici, Malefoy. Ou je te tue. Je te jure que je le ferais, si tu t'avises de me toucher encore une fois, ou même de t'approcher de moi. gronda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère. 

- Très bien, d'accord. Je ne te savais pas aussi coincée, Presco. répondit-il en se relevant difficilement.

- Il y a une différence entre être coincé et ne pas vouloir se faire violer. 

- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à te laisser aller. T'aurais besoin de te détendre un peu, on dirait que t'es très stressée en ce moment. 

- Et tu me propose généreusement de me rendre ce service, c'est ça ? demanda ironiquement la jeune fille.

- Oui. répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- HORS D'ICI !  hurla-t-elle.

- D'accord, d'accord. Ne nous énervons pas, siffla le blond en ouvrant la porte.  

Il fit quelque pas dans le couloir, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Kahina en bloquant la porte.

- De toute façon, ce n'est que partie remise. Un jour, tu seras à moi que tu le veuille ou non. menaça-t-il.

Et il partit.

~*~*~Fin du Flash-back~*~*~

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle n'avait pas peur de Malefoy en règle générale, mais, ce qu'il lui avait dit autant que la lueur qu'elle avait vu danser dans ses yeux l'inquiétait au plus haut point, surtout que Malefoy était plus fort qu'elle. 

C'est sur ces pensées peu rassurantes, qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu. 

Encouragement, critiques ou autre ? Il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton marqué « Go », et de laisser une review. 

Aufwiedersehen !


	2. Mi pizzichi, mi stuzzichi, mi pungichi, ...

Chap2 :

_8 septembre 1997_

_                                Cher journal. _

_     Aujourd'hui on avait DCFM en dernière heure ! J'étais super contente ! Sauf qu'on était un lendemain de la pleine lune, et que mon Remus était à l'infirmerie toute la journée, et que c'est Rogue qui nous a fait cours. Rogue ! Mais à quoi il pense Dumbledore des fois ? Le professeur Back aurait été mieux !  Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Sirius Black a été innocenté au début de ma 5eme année, et maintenant il est prof de Duel. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je hais Rogue, et lui, il déteste Remus, et pendant tous le cours il l'a descendu en flammes. J'ai failli me jeter sur lui et l'étrangler. Et « loup-garou » par-ci, et « loup-garou » par-là, « mauvais professeur ! », « inefficace ! », « en retard dans le programme ! », « mal organisé ! ». Et puis, j'ai craqué. On a le sang vif chez les Kabyles.  Je lui ai envoyé un commentaire bien senti dans les dents. Le pauvre Sévounet n'a pas apprécié. Il s'est énervé, et il m'a collé pendant une semaine, et en plus, je crois qu'il a deviné que je suis amoureuse de Lupin. Mes cours de Potions vont devenir un véritable enfer. Surtout qu'il m'a mise avec Malefoy et que cet abruti s'amuse à me tripoter en cours. Je le hais lui aussi. Il ne m'aura pas, c'est quand même facile à comprendre, ça !_

   Kahina referma rageusement son journal et le rangea tout aussi rageusement dans sa table de nuit. Elle se mit en chemise de nuit, s'allongea sous sa couverture, et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était sept heures. La jeune fille se leva en hâte et s'habilla, puis descendit pour le petit déjeuner. Elle salua Gwendoline Argens, sa meilleur amie et se servit de porridge en regardant son emploi du temps. 

- Génial, on a DCFM en première heure ! s'exclama-t-elle. 

- Demain aussi. remarqua Gwendoline.

- Et en toute dernière heure de la semaine. ajouta Kahina avec un grand sourire. 

- Mais c'est la matière ou le prof que tu aimes tellement ?

- Ben… Les deux. avoua Kahina en rougissant.

- Kahina Presco est amoureuse ! Quelle surprise, j'ai cru que ça t'arriverai plus  jamais ! s'écria Gwendoline. 

- Plus fort, Gwen ! Je crois que Trewlaney t'a pas entendu. grinça Kahina. 

- Et c'est Lupin ? demanda Gwen, ignorant la remarque ironique de sa camarade. 

- Non, c'est Staline. siffla ironiquement la jeune fille. Comme si tu n'avais pas deviné. ajouta-t-elle avec un accent russe ignoblement imité. 

- Pour une fois, tu tombes sur un mec qui ressent probablement quelque chose pour toi. 

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et de toute façon, il est temps d'y aller, Ils sont tous partis.

Les deux filles sortirent, et coururent jusqu'à la classe de DCFM. Elles étaient en retard de cinq minutes. 

- Vas-y, frappe. dit Kahina nerveusement.

- Pourquoi, moi ? s'offusqua Gwen, puis elle sembla comprendre, et jeta un regard amusé à son amie. 

- D'accord, mais c'est toi qui explique. dit-elle.

Elle frappa, et attendit. « Entrez » fit la voix de Lupin. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe.

- Excusez-nous d'être en retard, Professeur Lupin, mais nous avons un peu traîné pour déjeuner. bafouilla Kahina, en rosissant un peu sous le regard inquisiteur du loup-garou. 

Lupin fronça légèrement les sourcils, et Kahina rosit encore plus.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allez vous asseoir. répondit-il enfin, de sa voix douce. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, professeur. souffla Kahina, qui commençait à rougir franchement, et qui s'assit maladroitement au second rang. 

Gwen lui jeta un regard moqueur, et sourit légèrement en faisant la même réponse avant de s'asseoir à côté de son amie. Lupin fronça de nouveau les sourcils, puis détourna le regard et commença son cours.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des Cocatrix. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur eux ? demanda-t-il.

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione Granger lever la main, et Kahina décrocha assez vite, se contentant de prendre des notes distraitement. Elle était habituellement assez attentive en cours de DCFM, mais à ce moment précis, elle était trop occupée à admirer Lupin, et à se retenir de baver. Gwendoline lui donna discrètement un coup de coude dans les côtes, et lui fit passer un mot sur un morceau de parchemin qui s'effaçait une fois que son destinataire l'avait lu, et qui restait invisible à toute autre personne. _« Eh ben dis donc, t'es vraiment mordue. »_ Kahina lui jeta un regard noir et écrit : _« Je ne vois pas quoi tu veux parler. ». _La réponse ne tarda pas à venir. _« Je te parle de Lupin. Tu le fixes tellement fort, qu'il va finir par le sentir. »_ Kahina commença à rédiger une réponse, quand Lupin l'interrogea.

- Miss Presco, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? 

- Oui, professeur. Vous disiez que le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un Cocatrix est de lui jeter un sort de Crucifixion. répondit la jeune fille. 

- Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor.

La cloche sonna à ce moment. Les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, et sortirent, mais avant que Kahina ait passé la porte, Lupin l'interpella.

- Miss Presco, restez. Je voudrais vous dire un mot. 

- Je t'attend dehors. lui glissa Gwen. 

Kahina fit un léger signe de tête, et s'approcha du bureau de Lupin, un peu nerveuse, et attendit, se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui dire. 

- Le professeur Rogue m'a raconté ce que vous lui aviez dit hier. commença-t-il.

- QUOI ??!! s'étrangla Kahina.

- Je pense que vous devriez faire attention, continua le loup-garou sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Le professeur Rogue est assez vindicatif, et il peut vous faire des ennuis.

- D'accord professeur. Je ferais attention. Merci.

- Parfait alors. Vous pouvez partir.

- Au revoir, professeur. bafouilla Kahina.

Elle sortit, et sourit à Gwendoline qui l'attendait, puis les deux filles se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour leur cours de Potions. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Fin du chapitre. 

Réponse aux reviewers : 

La Skotchée : Guten Tag, Gwendoline. T'as vu, la meilleure amie de ma Kahina s'appelle Gwendoline. J'en avais marre de voir des groupies de Sirius, Rogue ou Malefoy, et presque jamais de Remus. Ich mache das ich kanne. Bitte schön !  Aufwiedersehen.

Aria Lupin : Merci beaucoup.

lyra.b : Voilà la suite.

Wynzar : Contente que ça te plaise. 

Shiny : La suite. J'espère que ça te plaît. Par contre, je ne sais pas si c'est aussi bon.

Anonymoua : Cool le pseudo ! Je ne sais pas comment te rassasier, mais je vais essayer quand même.

Miss Moony : Pitié, je t'en supplie !! Non je déconne. Je ne suis pas femme à trembler devant quiconque. Contente que tu aimes la fic, et moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un prof comme Lupin.

Amy Evans : ne sois pas trop pressée, car moi-même j'hésite entre plusieurs fins. 

Sandra : Je te remercie. 

katarina : Oui, il a battu le record du prof qui reste le plus longtemps, puisque ça fait sa quatrième année d'enseignement, et sa troisième année consécutive. 

Karotte : Non je ne veux pas vous faire mourir d'impatience, mais la vitesse des chapitres dépend de mon inspiration. Et comme j'ai pas trop d'inspiration, et que j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, _Harry Potter et l'Héritière_ n'avance pas beaucoup, mais je peux te dire que Lucius Malefoy va apparaître dans le chapitre 10. Dis-moi, est-ce que mon personnage fait trop Mary-Sue ou est-ce que ça va ? 

JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aufwiedersehen.   


	3. Notte giorno faticar

Chap3 partie 1 : Notte giorno faticar

_9 septembre 1997 19h30_

_                                             Cher journal._

_Aujourd'hui je t'écris un peu plus tôt, parce que j'ai une retenue avec Rogue. Aujourd'hui on avait DCFM, avec Lupin cette fois. J'étais tellement enthousiaste que Gwen (c'est ma meilleure amie) a deviné mes sentiments pour Remus. Pendant tout  le cours j'ai été ailleurs, enfin, disons que j'écoutais d'une oreille et que je rêvais en même temps. D'ailleurs, je sens que je vais  rêver ce soir aussi, mais, j'ai des excuses ! Ce sera pour compenser le fait que je vais passer au moins quatre heure en retenue avec Rogue. Franchement ! Une semaine de colle  parce que je l'ai traité de vampire, c'est un peu abusif. Et puis, il y a Malefoy. C'est un imbécile, et je le méprisais avant, mais maintenant, il me fait peur. Si il continue comme ça, il va finir par me violer avant la fin de l'année. Je préfèrerais me faire passer dessus par une armée de Mangemorts et Voldemort en prime plutôt que de le laisser me toucher. Bon, maintenant il faut que j'aille dans les cachots pour voir la sale bobine de Rogue et effectuer des tâches ménagères._

Kahina ferma son journal, le rangea dans sa table de nuit et alla chercher sa cape dans son armoire, qu'elle trouva au bout de dix minutes. Elle sortit en courant, et se dirigea vers les cachots en courant toujours, pour ne pas être en retard. Elle arriva devant le bureau du professeur de Potions, frappa, entra sans attendre la réponse et referma la porte derrière elle. Rogue cherchait quelque chose sur une de ses étagères, et se retourna brusquement en l'entendant entrer. 

- Je ne vous ai pas dit d'entrer, Miss Presco. Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous. grogna-t-il en lui désignant un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à son bureau. 

_Génial, il a l'air d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude !_ pensa Kahina en s'asseyant. 

- Ce soir vous ferez votre retenue en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. annonça Rogue. 

A ce moment là, quelqu'un  frappa à la porte, et entra sans attendre la réponse. Rogue se tourna vers Malefoy – puisque c'était lui – et lui sourit.

- Nous vous attendions, monsieur Malefoy. Asseyez-vous. dit-il simplement.

Kahina leva un sourcil. A elle, il lui avait enlevé des points, et cet imbécile avait droit à un sourire. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement de mécontentement. Rogue eut un haut-le-corps, et Malefoy se tourna vivement vers elle. Un silence tendu s'installa, que Rogue se décida à rompre au bout d'un long moment. 

- Ce soir vous nettoierez ma salle de classe. grogna-t-il.  

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la classe de Potions, et les y enferma après leur avoir pris leurs baguettes. 

- Génial, je suis condamnée à rester deux heures avec toi. gronda Kahina en saisissant une serpillière mouillée et un balai et en commençant à nettoyer le sol. 

- Ca dépend. est-ce que tu as l'intention de nettoyer pendant deux heure ? demanda Malefoy en s'approchant d'elle dans son dos.    

- Oui. répondit-elle froidement. 

Malefoy la prit par les épaules et la força à se tourner face à lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha le balai, et il en profita pour lui saisir les poignets.

- Lâche-moi. ordonna calmement Kahina. 

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? rétorqua Malefoy en resserrant sa prise. 

Il lui faisait mal, mais Kahina s'en fichait. Elle sentait la fureur grandir en elle, et elle décida de jouer la carte de l'intimidation. 

- Parce que, j'ai le genou assez bien placé si tu vois ce que je veux dire, siffla-t-elle. De plus, je te signale que toute ma famille est Kabyle, et donc, que je suis très compétente en Magie kabyle. Comme toute ma famille, et surtout ma mère en fait. susurra-t-elle. 

Malefoy la lâcha et recula brusquement, blanc comme un linge. Rien d'étonnant à cela d'ailleurs. La Magie kabyle, qui se situait entre la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche, était redoutée de la plupart des sorciers d'Angleterre et de France (où étaient surtout regroupés ses pratiquants). Kahina qui avait été initiée dès son plus jeune âge, pensait que les gens craignaient sans savoir. Cette Magie qui se pratiquait sans baguette, était surtout constituée de recettes de poisons violents (elle détestait), de sots d'attaque, de sorts mortels (pas l'Avada Kedavra), de malédictions et du maniement des armes magique (elle avait d'ailleurs une nette préférence pour les haches et les épées). Le reste de la retenue se déroula sans encombre, et quand Rogue revint les chercher, la salle était propre. Elle rentra à la Salle commune, et remarqua un livre, oublié sur une table. Kahina le prit pour regarder à qui il était, et eut la sensation qu'un crochet l'avait saisie par le nombril. Elle voulut lâcher le livre, mais sa main était comme collée. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, et tout se mit à tourner. Prise de vertige, elle perdit connaissance. Dans un coin sombre  de la salle commune, une jeune fille eut un sourire de triomphe.      


	4. Freu'dich, der eschlichnen Beut'

Chap 3 part 2 : Freu'dich, der erschlichnen Beut'

Lorsque elle ouvrit les yeux, Kahina s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée le sol dur et froid d'un cachot. La jeune fille laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, meublée seulement d'une chaise branlante et d'un lit misérable. Elle se leva en s'appuyant à un mur, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux et vit entrer un homme de grande taille dont la silhouette était rendue floue par une longue cape noire qui l'enveloppait totalement et dont le visage était caché par un capuchon. 

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kahina, pas très rassurée. 

- Tu le devines. Et c'est pour ça que tu as peur. répondit l'homme d'une voix froide et sifflante.

- V… Voldemort ? fit Kahina, redoutant la réponse. 

- Tu as deviné. siffla le Mage Noir.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, qui était pétrifiée de terreur, et lui saisit le menton, la forçant à lever la tête. Kahina frissonna à ce contact, et frémit quand les yeux rouges de Voldemort plongèrent dans les siens. 

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'appelle Kahina Presco. répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- C'est donc toi, la fameuse Kahina dont parlait Drago. Il avait raison d'ailleurs. Tu es jolie. dit-il avec un regard appréciateur. 

Kahina se dégagea vivement quand elle sentit l'autre main de Mage Noir se poser sur sa taille. Elle recula jusqu'au mur, se coupant ainsi toute chance de retraite. Voldemort, vexé, s'approcha d'elle de nouveau, et plaqua contre le mur. 

- N'essaie pas de m'échapper, ou tu le regretteras. lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille. 

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grogna-t-elle. 

Kahina n'aimait pas cette situation, et la peur laissait souvent place à la colère. Voldemort la lâcha et s'éloigna un peu. 

- Je voudrais que tu rejoignes mes rangs.

- Excusez-moi. La condition d'esclave ne m'a jamais tentée, mais je ne sais pas quand j'ai perdu toute sensibilité à vos arguments. Peut-être étais-ce quand le portoloin m'a amené ici, ou alors, quand mon dos a touché le mur.

- Tu a « perdu toute sensibilité à mes arguments » ? Mais, ne serais-ce que pour rester en vie, tu devrais réfléchir avant de faire ton choix.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Si ce n'est pas vous qui me tuez, ce sera ma famille.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton narquois. 

- Parce que j'aurais apporté la honte et le déshonneur. Les descendants de la Grande Reine ne plient devant personne. Surtout pas devant un sorcier psychopathe, sans aucun autre mérite que d'être le descendant d'un sorcier encore plus psychopathe, nommé Salazar Serpentard. cracha Kahina en levant la tête dans un accès d'orgueil. 

A mesure qu'elle parlait, Voldemort avait perdu son sourire, et arborait maintenant une expression de fureur peu commune. Il avait sortit sa baguette magique et s'était approché d'elle. 

- _Endoloris _! gronda le Mage Noir 

Kahina s'effondra sous la douleur. Elle aurait voulu hurler, mais la douleur était trop forte pour le lui permettre. Au bout d'un moment, qui lui sembla une éternité, la douleur cessa. Elle se releva avec difficulté, et fit face à Voldemort, se tenant debout à grand peine, la respiration sifflante. Le Mage Noir, lui jeta un regard froid et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de sortir, il se tourna vers elle. 

- Des Mangemorts voudront peut-être te rendre visite. Je leur dirais de ne pas t'abîmer, mais, si tu leur parle comme à moi, je ne te promet rien. siffla-t-il avant de sortir, et de fermer la porte grâce à un sort. 

Quand le bruit des pas du Mage Noir s'évanouirent, Kahina saisit la chaise et l'envoya valser contre un mur de toutes ses forces, en imaginant que c'était la tête de Voldemort. 

- Je le HAIS !! hurla-t-elle. 

*    *    *

Remus s'inquiétait. Cela faisait trois jours que Kahina avait disparu, et tout le monde était sans nouvelles. Il avait vu la meilleure amie de la jeune fille, Gwendoline Argens, (charmante au demeurant), dans un état d'angoisse tel, qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Drago Malefoy s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie, ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés, verts et dressés sur sa tête. Son visage était couvert de furoncles, ses dents lui arrivaient au menton et ses deux mains étaient enfermées dans un bloc de granit. Le père était venu pour défendre sa progéniture, mais, d'après ce que savait Remus, Gwendoline s'en était sortie avec une simple retenue. Le loup-garou décida d'aller voir Dumbledore. En arrivant devant le bureau du directeur, il entendit des voix s'élever. 

- Vous êtes sûr de cela, Severus ? 

- Tout à fait sûr, Albus. 

- Et il n'est rien arrivé à Miss Presco ? 

- Quelque Doloris, des blessures plus ou moins graves, mais rien d'autre. 

- Pas de…

- Non. Curieusement, ceux qui ont essayé, se sont heurtés à un charme de chasteté puissant, et impossible à annuler. 

- Un tel charme n'existe pas en Magie Blanche ! 

- Pas plus qu'en Magie Noire, mais, j'en connais des comme ça en Magie Kabyle. 

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle la pratique ? Mais, ce n'est pas très bien vu, et c'est dangereux. Rappelez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé quand vous avez voulu l'étudier. 

- Ce n'est pas dangereux si elle y a été initiée dès son enfance. 

- Moui… Si vous réussissez à la ramener, je lui en parlerai. Vous pouvez partir, maintenant. 

- A plus tard, Albus. 

Rogue sortit du bureau et remarqua Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lupin ? siffla-t-il. 

- Je voulais savoir si Albus avait des informations sur la disparition de Miss Presco, et apparemment, tu en sais long sur le sujet. répondit calmement Remus.

- Oui, et alors ? fit Rogue, de plus en plus acerbe. 

- Où est-elle ? demanda le loup-garou. 

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? 

- Où est-elle ? répéta Lupin, menaçant. 

- Elle a été enlevée par Voldemort. D'après ce que je sais, elle a touché un Portoloin qui était destiné à Potter. Elle est enfermée dans un des cachots de Voldemort, et elle a été torturée, blessée, mais pas violée, si tu veux savoir. grogna Rogue, qui savait qu'il valait mieux ne mettre Lupin en colère.

- Quoi ? fit Remus, qui avait un peu de mal à assimiler ce déluge de paroles. 

- Parfaitement. Maintenant, je vais aller essayer de la ramener, avant que Voldemort ne la tue. continua Rogue. 

Il tourna ensuite les talons, et sortit. Remus l'imita, mais se dirigea vers ses appartements. Son inquiétude étant à son comble, il fut assez irrité de voir Sirius entrer quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait juste de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.    

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma piaule, Sirius ? grogna-t-il. 

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de son ami. 

- Et à quel sujet ? Je vais très bien. 

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Tu ne dors plus, tu manges à peine : tu ne vis plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, p...... ? s'écria l'animagus en attrapant son ami par les épaules, et en le secouant comme un prunier.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je vais très bien. Je m'inquiète seulement pour Kahina. 

- Tu serais pas un peu amoureux, toi ? 

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je… 

La voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall l'interrompit. « TOUS LES PROFESSEURS SONT CONVOQUES DANS LE BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR IMMEDIATEMENT !!! » Les deux se précipitèrent là-bas, et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient les premiers. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, Dumbledore se mit à parler. 

- Il y a quelques minutes, le professeur Rogue a ramené Kahina Presco, qui avait été enlevée, à la suite d'une erreur, par Lord Voldemort. Elle se repose actuellement à l'infirmerie. Elle n'est malheureusement pas en très bon état, mais elle n'est pas inconsciente, et Mrs Pomfresh a dit qu'elle pourrait retourner en cours d'ici une petite semaine. Je vous demande de faire circuler la nouvelle. A plus tard. 

Les professeurs sortirent, et Remus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.  

________________________________________________________________________________

Wynzar : Salut ! Ben, voilà la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te fera pas trop languir cette fois-ci. 

Aria Lupin : Je fais une fin de chapitre à suspence, parce que j'ai envie de faire une fin de chapitre à suspence. Je continue, merci.

Losgann : Je sais qu'il est court, mais j'était très pressée de le mettre. Pour les titres de chapitres, merci. J'expliquerais à la fin de l'histoire à quoi il correspondent. Pour le cliffhanger, je n'ai jamais réussi avant. 

Sandra : Voilà la suite. 

La Skotchée : Guten Tag, meine Freudin. Danke schön. Pour le prénom de la meilleure amie de Kahina, il y a toi, et aussi un personnage du livre _Ma sœur est une sorcière._

Reviews please. 


	5. Due pupille amabili

Disclaimer : A part Kahina, Gwendoline et Janet, Rien n'est à moi. 

Petite note : Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de réponse aux reviewers, car, comme FF.net, a eu un problème, je ne peux voir qu'une seule review. Donc si je répondais à celui-là, les autres pourraient se sentir lésés.   

Chap 4: Due pupille amabili

- Tenez-vous tranquille ! Comment voulez-vous que je vous examine, si vous bougez tout le temps ?! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh. 

- J'ai horreur des examens médicaux. grogna Kahina en s'allongeant.

Mrs Pomfresh jeta le sortilège d'examen, et lut avec effarement le papier qui apparut. 

- Incroyable !! 

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Kahina, effrayée. 

- Vous êtes salement amochée. Il va vous falloir une bonne semaine de convalescence. 

- Une semaine ! Mais… 

- Ne discutez pas. Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez répliquer alors que c'est vous qui êtes blessée. Je savais d'ors et déjà que j'aurais affaire à quelque chose, mais vous dépassez mes espérances. Le bilan est désastreux. gronda l'infirmière. 

- Je vais vraiment mettre une semaine à guérir ? 

- Quatre jours de soins, trois jours de convalescence. Peut-être plus. Pour l'instant, buvez ça. ordonna Mrs Pomfresh en lui tendant un gobelet rempli d'une potion violette et fumante. 

Kahina le prit et le vida avec une grimace. Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, et sombra dans le sommeil. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée, et entendit Mrs Pomfresh et Gwendoline (dont elle n'avait eu à reconnaître la voix), se disputer. Mrs Pomfresh essayait tant bien que mal de barrer le passage à une Gwen visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs. 

- Je vous dis qu'elle a besoin de repos, Miss Argens. De toute façon vous ne pourriez pas lui parler. Je lui ai donné une potion de Sommeil qui doit encore faire effet. 

- Je n'espérais pas lui parler, mais je veux la voir. Ca fait trois jours que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle, et en plus, Dumbledore nous a dit qu'elle avait été enlevée par Vous-Savez-Qui, et puis au repas il nous a dit qu'elle avait été ramenée, et maintenant j'ai pas le droit de la voir. Ca fait trois jours que je me fais un sang d'encre pour elle, vous savez ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'une meilleure amie en trois jours ? cria Gwen d'une voix perçante, à vingt lieues de sa voix au timbre grave et rauque. 

- S'il vous plaît Mrs Pomfresh ! lança Kahina.

L'infirmière se tourna brusquement vers elle, libérant l'entrée, et Gwen en profita pour se ruer dans la brèche (au sens propre). Elle courut vers le lit de Kahina et la serra dans ses bras, ignorant le hoquet d'horreur de Mrs Pomfresh. 

- Tu es vivante. murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque que jamais. 

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas d'atroces douleurs, Gwen. gémit Kahina d'une voix faible. 

Son amie la lâcha précipitamment, et s'écarta avec un sourire gêné. Kahina lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Mme Pomfresh lui tendit un gobelet rempli d'une potion fumante à l'odeur pestilentielle. 

-Buvez ça, ordonna-t-elle. C'est pour les os. 

Kahina saisit le gobelet avec sa main droite (son épaule et son poignet gauche étaient cassés), et le vida en essayant de ne pas recracher tout son contenu. 

- C'est une horreur. Siffla-t-elle. 

- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A du jus de citrouille ? railla l'infirmière. Je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi. ajouta-t-elle. 

Quand elle fut partie, Gwen attrapa une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit.

- Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. 

- Sans les os cassés, beaucoup mieux. Mais bon, à en croire Mrs Pomfresh, je suis un désastre médical. répondit Kahina avec un sourire. 

- Ca te fait sourire ? 

- Bien sûr. J'en ai pour une semaine, tu te rends compte ? Une semaine sans Rogue. Le rêve. 

- Une semaine sans Lupin, aussi.  

- On a rien sans rien. Et puis avec un peu de chance Lupin viendra me voir. Tu me passeras les devoirs ? 

- Ouais. Je te comprends pas. Si _moi_ j'étais coincée à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine, j'en profiterais pour ne pas travailler. fit Gwen d'un ton ironique. 

- Et moi je te signale qu'on passe les ASPIC à la fin de l'année. 

- Rabat-joie. gronda Gwen. 

- Mais pas du tout. Simplement sérieuse. Je veux avoir de bonne note aux ASPIC, pour avoir un bon poste au Ministère. 

- Moi, je veux entrer au Département des Mystères. dit Gwen. 

- Et pour ça, il te faut 14 de moyenne aux ASPIC. Moi je veux entrer à l'école des Aurors, et il me faut 16 de moyenne. fit remarquer Kahina.

- Pour toi c'est facile. Tu vas avoir 20 en Duel et en DCFM, et ça va compenser le 11 que tu vas prendre en Potions. 

- Tu fais de la Divination maintenant ? se moqua Kahina. 

- Non, mais comme c'est les notes que tu as toujours, je me base là-dessus. Au fait. Janet n'avait pas l'air d'être surprise d'apprendre que Tu-Sais-Qui t'avait enlevée. 

- Janet me déteste. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'elle est Mangemort. siffla Kahina, perdant soudain son sourire. 

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ? fit Gwen. 

- Oh ! Arrête ! Tu sais comme moi que Janet n'est rien d'autre qu'une pute et une imbécile malfaisante. Il n'y a que le train qui ne lui est pas passé dessus. En plus, le livre qui a servi de Portoloin c'était le livre de Potter, or tout le monde sait que Tu-Sais-Qui veut tuer Potter.

- Mais, n'importe qui aurait pu trouver le livre, non ? 

- Certainement pas. Je suis à peu près sûre, qu'il y avait un sort de Dissimulation. Janet a simplement du un peu trafiquer le sort pour que je puisse le voir aussi. 

C'est à ce moment-là que Mrs Pomfresh jaillit de son bureau. 

- Cela fait presque un quart d'heure que vous êtes là, Argens ! Ma patiente a besoin de repos ! Dehors !

Là-dessus, elle empoigna Gwendoline, et la jeta hors de l'infirmerie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Kahina. 

- Il faut que vous dormiez. Je ne peux pas vous redonner une potion de Sommeil, car il est dangereux de la mélanger avec une potion pour les os. 

- Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est venu me voir, pendant que je dormais ? demanda Kahina. 

- Le professeur Lupin, Janet Smith et Drago Malefoy. Enonça l'infirmière.

- Merci madame. dit Kahina. 

- Bien, essayez de dormir maintenant. 

Kahina acquiesça. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux, avant de tomber dans un sommeil agité.  

____________________________________________________________________

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pour me le dire, laissez-moi des Reviews. 


	6. Der Hölle Rache kocht in maine Herze

Disclaimer : Y a-t-il encore besoin de préciser que à part certains, tous les personnages sont à JKR ? 

Note : J'ai eu cette année beaucoup de mal à écrire, étant donné que je n'avais pas l'ordi. Je vous demande donc de ne pas me lyncher pour mon retard et de me laisser des reviews quand même. 

Chap 5 : Der Hölle Rache kocht in meine Herzen

Quand Kahina se réveilla, elle se sentait d'assez mauvaise humeur. Elle avait fait des rêves sans queue ni tête qui ne lui laissaient qu'un souvenir vague, mais désagréable. Les potions infectes que lui fit avaler Mrs Pomfresh n'aidant pas, elle se sentit assez peu disposée à parler au professeur Dumbledore, quand l'infirmière lui annonça sa visite. Le directeur s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. 

- Comment allez-vous, Miss Presco ? demanda-t-il. 

- Assez mal, en fait. J'ai mal dormi. Et puis, je dois avoir au moins une trentaine de blessures en tous genre. Vous voulez les détails ? répondit-elle. 

- Non merci, je viens de déjeuner. En revanche je voudrais vous parler de votre séjour dans les cachots de Voldemort. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Professeur, je ne tiens pas à en parler. Rogue…

- Le professeur Rogue. 

- Le professeur Rogue m'a ramenée, j'en suis sortie, et je ne veux plus y penser. Plus jamais. 

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais poser la question plus directement. Pratiquez-vous la Magie kabyle, Miss Presco ? 

- Bien sûr, toute ma famille la pratique. Ca fait partie de nos traditions. Elle se transmet de génération en génération, et je dois avouer que je suis assez douée. Pas autant que mon cousin Yacine, qui sort de Durmstrang, mais quand même assez douée. 

- Mais c'est une Magie dangereuse. 

- Mais non, enfin ! Elle n'est dangereuse que pour ceux qui se laissent corrompre, et ils sont rares. 

- Êtes-vous sûre qu'ils soient si rares que ça ? Le professeur Rogue a essayé de l'étudier, et il a eu de graves ennuis. 

- Normal. Il faut être initié tout petit, sinon, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. Mais, elle est sans danger, ou presque. Ceux qui se laissent corrompre sont un peu comme les Mages Noirs. 

- Vraiment ? 

- Oui, les Kabyles aussi ont leurs grands méchants loups. 

- Bien. J'ai écris une lettre à vos parents pour leur dire que vous êtes saine et sauve, et leur demander confirmation sur votre contrôle de la Magie kabyle. Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas vouloir raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois jours ? Cela vous ferais du bien.

- Non, professeur ! Jamais. Je ne veux plus me souvenir. Je suis habituellement adepte du « _Œil pour œil, dent pour dent _», mais là, je préfère ne plus y penser. Ca ferait trop de monde. 

- C'est à vous de voir. Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, maintenant. Au revoir Miss Presco. 

- Au revoir, Professeur. 

Il sortit.Etrennant ses os nouvellement intacts, Kahina attrapa un des livres que Gwen avait laissés sur sa table de nuit et commença à lire. La matinée se déroula ainsi, et Kahina sentait son humeur changer, quand Mrs Pomfresh lui annonça la visite de Janet Smith. Elle sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir. Janet et elle avaient été amies, jusqu'à ce que Janet, usant de calomnie, vole le petit ami de Kahina. Elle s'était vengée par un sort de malchance qui avait poursuivi Janet et son ex pendant trois semaines, et depuis, les deux jeunes filles se haïssaient. Janet entra dans la chambre, et s'approcha du lit. 

- Alors, tu t'en es tirée. commença-t-elle avec un rictus. Dommage. Quand Dumbledore nous a annoncé la _terrible_ nouvelle, j'ai espéré que Tu-sais-Qui viendrait à bout de toi.    

- Désolée de ruiner tous tes espoirs. répondit Kahina d'une voix glaciale. A moins que je ne doive _tous tes efforts_. 

- M'accuserais-tu de t'avoir envoyée là-bas, et par conséquent, d'être Mangemort. 

- Mais tu as très bien compris, salope. Tu es à Gryffondor, tu pouvais voler le livre de Potter, en faire un Portoloin, et t'arranger pour trafiquer le charme de Dissimulation, pour que Potter et moi, seulement puissions le voir. C'était tout bénef pour toi, si Potter tombait dans le piège, Voldemort le tenait à sa merci dans son cachot humide, et tu aurais été récompensée. Si _je_ tombais dans le piège, il y avait fort à parier que Voldemort me tuais, et tu aurais été débarrassée de moi. En plus, tu pouvais toujours dire que tu avais fait une erreur. J'ai raison ? 

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? fit Janet d'un ton goguenard. 

- Oui, j'aimerais bien. 

- C'est vrai. 

- T'es vraiment une malade ! Tu me réponds tranquillement que oui, tu es Mangemort. 

- Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi ça te sert de savoir ça. Mrs Pomfresh ne peut pas entendre de son bureau, et si tu me dénonces, tu n'auras pas de preuve. 

- Casse toi, fous-moi le camp ! Hurla Kahina en laissant éclater sa fureur. 

- C'est ça, au revoir. 

Janet se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Furieuse, Kahina commença une malédiction, puis se reprit. Elle pourrait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce une autre fois.   

___________________________________________________________________________

Réponse aux reviewers : 

Kyarah : Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fic. Voilà la suite, et désolée pour le retard. 

laloutre : J'adore les compliments !!! Merci beaucoup !!! Si tu veux savoir, les fics où Lupin se morfond sur son sort à chaque chapitre m'agace un peu, mais au départ, j'avais prévu de ne pas mettre du tout de point de vue de Lupin. Pour ta question, tu as la réponse dans la note.  

Aria Lupin : l'expression n'est pas de moi, mais je suis contente qu tu l'apprécies. Je pense que Kahina ne pensais pas à Lupin quand elle dit ça. Je sais pas, il faudrait lui demander. 

Lyel : Oui je dois dire que j'en ais marre des fics où le perso est amoureux de Harry, Sirius, Rogue ou Malefoy (sachant que je hais les deux derniers). Pour Voldemort, je dois dire que je n'y ais pas réfléchi. Dans mon esprit, c'était pour l'effrayer et « l'aider » à rejoindre ses rangs. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'il va violer quelqu'un qu'il enlève, pour la simple raison que dans mon esprit, Voldemort est impuissant. Mais comme tout le monde n'est pas dans ma tête, ça méritait un éclaircissement. 

LMM : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour Remus, je pense qu'on va plus le voir, mais du PDV de Kahina.

Pour les reviews, c'est toujours le petit bouton bleu marqué « GO ». 

CTPM.   


	7. Sivous croyez que je vais dire

Disclaimer : A part certains, aucuns des personnages, lieux, etc… ne sont pas à moi, mais à la magnifique, l'extraordinaire et très talentueuse, J.K. Rowling.

Petite note : Je présente mes excuses à mes quelques lecteurs pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre. Je dois dire que j'ai un peu manque d'inspiration sur ce coup-là, et en plus, je devais passer le brevet, et tout ça, donc j'ai pas eu trop de temps pour mes fanfics. Au fait, si vous voulez lire une autre fanficion de moi, regardez dans mon profil, Harry Potter et l'Héritière, et si ça vous plaît, laissez moi une petite review. En parlant de review, j'ai remarqué, à mon grand dam, que j'ai de moins en moins de reviews pour cette histoire. Je ne me permettrais pas de recourir à ce chantage que j'exècre, et qui consiste à dire « si j'ai moins de x  reviews, je ne met pas mon chapitre », mais, j'ai quand même les boules.

Sur ce, chers lecteurs, très bonne lecture.

Chap 6 : Si vous croyez que je vais dire…

Kahina sortit de l'infirmerie le samedi suivant. Comme c'était le week-end de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, elle ne rencontra personne en retournant à la salle commune. Gwendoline l'attendait.

- Salut Gwen ! dit Kahina en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

- Salut ma belle. Alors, enfin libre ?

- Ouais. Et en pleine forme. Je suis totalement guérie. Il va falloir que j'aille voir les profs pour leur donner les devoirs que j'ai fais.

- T'a fais quoi, comme devoirs ?

- Métamorphose, Potions, Défense Contre les forces du mal.

- Quand même ! T'as fait tous les trucs importants.

- Ouais. Je vais peut-être y aller maintenant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, ça va. Te dérange pas pour moi.

- Ca me dérange pas, enfin ! En plus j'ai rencard. J'en profiterais pour y aller.   

Kahina sourit. La vie amoureuse de Gwen se résumait à peu de choses, non pas que la jeune fille ne soit pas jolie, loin de là, mais car elle aimait les femmes. L'homosexualité étant encore mal acceptée chez les sorciers, Gwendoline avait du mal à mener une relation. Elle avait à une époque, essuyé des moqueries et des insultes (jusqu'à ce que Kahina sévissent grâce à ses fameux sorts de malchances), et peu de filles étaient prêtes à assumer une possible attirance pour les femmes et encore moins une relation avec une fille.

- Alors, elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Kahina avec curiosité.

- Magda Eliott. répondit Gwen en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est pas la fille qui te fait tourner la tête depuis près de deux ans ?

- Si, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, et elle a dit oui. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit pour se moquer de moi, mais je me contente d'espérer qu'elle soit sincère.

- Parfait. Tu me raconteras. On y va ?

- D'acc.

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle commune en discutant. Kahina accompagnée de Gwen apporta ses devoirs à McGonagall et Rogue, puis Gwendoline la laissa pour ne pas être en retard.

- Et puis comme ça vous serez en amoureux avec Lupin. lui glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

Kahina la foudroya du regard, et elle s'éloigna en riant. Kahina leva les yeux au ciel, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lupin.

Remus était assis à son bureau, un paquet de copies à corriger devant lui, quoiqu'il fût plus occupé à surveiller la bouilloire dans laquelle il faisait chauffer l'eau pour se faire du thé. On frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez. dit-il.

La personne entra. C'était Kahina Presco. Il fut surpris de la voir, car il la pensait à l'infirmerie. Elle le salua avec un sourire timide.

- Bonjour Kahina. répondit-il. Voulez-vous du th ? J'étais en train de m'en faire.

- Je veux bien, je suis venu vous apporter mon devoir sur les détraqueurs.

- Ah ! Très bien –asseyez-vous, je vous en prie-, je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je vous croyais à l'infirmerie.

- J'y étais. Je l'ai fait pendant ma convalescence.

- Bien. Tenez, votre thé.

Il versa le thé dans une tasse et la lui tendit.

- Un sucre, deux ?

- Pas de sucre, merci.

Elle sourit, et commença à boire.

- Professeur, fit soudain Kahina en reposant sa tasse, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, comment avez vous vécu, quand vous avez démissionn ?

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle baissa les yeux, et rosit.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous embêter, oubliez ma question, désolée.

- Non ! Non, vous ne m'embêtez pas. J'étais simplement surpris. Eh bien, si vous voulez savoir, j'ai été au chômage. Et, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, en quoi, consiste exactement la Magie kabyle ?

- Eh bien, essentiellement des sorts de combats, des poisons, des sorts de guérison. Il y aussi le maniement des armes magiques. Ce n'est pas aussi dangereux qu'on le dit.

- Pourtant, je connais des sorciers qui ont essayé de l'apprendre, et qui ont évité de peu le coma.

Kahina leva un sourcil.

- Vous savez, Professeur, la Magie kabyle est totalement différente de la Magie blanche, même si elle est intermédiaire. Pour lancer un sort de Magie kabyle, il faut oublier totalement ce que l'on sait en Magie noire ou en Magie blanche. Il ne s'agit pas là de puissance, mais surtout de concentration, de sentiments. Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez en lançant ce sort. Un même sort de protection peut avoir plusieurs effets, agir différemment. Et puis, dans ma famille on l'apprend dès son plus jeune âge. L'apprentissage ne peut pas se faire sans un professeur. Et Il faut qu'entrent le maître et l'élève, il y ait un autre lien que le simple rapport élève-professeur, il faut qu'il y ait un lien affectif, une confiance réciproque. Et surtout, il faut l'apprendre jeune. Après 17 ans, il est très imprudent de s'y mettre. Surtout si on s'y met seul. Et même avec un professeur, il n'est plus possible d'apprendre que des petits sorts. Autrement, on risque de très graves ennuis.

Kahina semblait capable de disserter ainsi pendant des heures. Remus ne put s'empêcher de l'observer pendant qu'elle parlait. Toute timidité semblait avoir disparu comme par enchantement, signe qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet. Il remarqua des détails qui n'avaient jamais attirés son attention auparavant. Elle parlait avec les mains, avec un très léger accent qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, et ses yeux flamboyaient. Il se laissa un instant fasciner par les lueurs changeantes de ses prunelles vertes, puis se ressaisit.

- Vous maîtrisez votre sujet, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. dit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva un peu trop rauque.

- On m'a dit et répété ça au moins un million de fois depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Alors c'est un peu normal. Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me donner l'heure s'il vous plaît ? Ma montre s'est cassée quand j'étais… là-bas.

Son visage s'était assombri. Un ange passa. Remus regarda sa montre.

- Il est onze heures et demie.

- Onze heures et demie ? Oh, mince ! Je devais retrouver Gwen à onze heures et quart. Je vous remercie pour le thé, professeur, et excusez-moi. Au revoir professeur.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Au revoir, Kahina.

Elle sortit précipitamment. Remus resta songeur un moment, puis recommença à corriger ses copies.

Réponse aux reviewers :

Wenny : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Tu sais, moi aussi j'adore ce personnage, c'est le genre de prof que tout le monde voudrait avoir, en plus je trouve qu'il y a trop de fic sur Rogue, Sirius, Malefoy…, et pas assez sur Lupin. C'est vrai, soit il est condamné à être éternellement mal-aimé, soit il est homo, Alors c'est un peu lassant de toujours le voir avec Sirius. Le prochain chapitre est ci-dessus, mais je te préviens, je suis une auteur lente.

Kyarah : Contente que ça te plaise toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue.

Lady Lyanna : Schön Spitzname. Ich muss sagen, dass ich bin glücklich, dass du magst meine Geschiste. Ich finde, dass du sprichst gut deutsch. Schlagvertigkeit Kahina. Das wird im einem anderem Kapitel gesagen werden. Tu sais, moi ça fait 3 ans que je fais de l'allemand en LV1, alors, je dois pas avoir un meilleur niveau que toi. J'ai écrit ce message avec le dictionnaire d'allemand sur les genoux.

maya : Je vais essayer de me dépêcher, mais, je suis assez lente pour écrire. Je traduirais les titres de chapitres à la fin de cette histoire, si elle arrive un jour.


	8. Sono obbediente, dolce, amorosa

Chap 7 : Sono obbediente, dolce, amorosa. 

Kahina rejoignit Gwen à Pré-au-lard1, devant Les Trois Balais.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter. dit celle-ci avec un amusement mêlé de colère. Et Magda est hyper jalouse de toi.

- Désolé, j'étais avec Lupin, et puis j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Et sinon…

- Avec Lupin ?! Tu étais avec Lupin tout ce temps ! Et vous avez fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Gwen d'un ton carrément moqueur.

- On a parlé. répliqua Kahina.

- Seulement parl ?

- Hélas !! Je suis une pauvre petite âme frustrée qui chaque fois qu'elle voit l'homme de ses rêves est écartelée entre la volonté de s'enfuir et celle de lui sauter dessus et de le violer sauvagement. s'exclama Kahina d'une voix mélodramatique.

- On parle de moi ? fit une voix qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre.

Les deux filles se retournèrent.

- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy. siffla-t-elle.

- Disparais, toi ! grogna Gwen. On a pas besoin que tu viennes nous polluer l'atmosphère.

- Ta gueule Argens. Kahina, est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

- Quel bal ? De quoi tu parles ?

- La soirée déguisée d'Halloween, tu sais, celle dont parlait Dumbledore au début de l'année. T'as pas écouté le discours ?

- Ah oui, ça. Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter une telle compromission.

- Je suis le mec le plus séduisant de Poudlard. répliqua-t-il avec suffisance.

- Ca je crois pas, mais je vais te proposer un marché. Je vais avec toi au bal, et tu nous fiches la paix à moi et à Gwen, jusque là, et une semaine après. OK ?

- OK. Alors tu es ma cavalière et j'arrête de te draguer. D'accord. Allez, à tchao Amour.

- Et ne m'appelle pas _Amour_. lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Gwen la regarda d'un air incrédule.

- Tu vas aller au bal avec Malefoy ? Malefoy !!!

- J'avais compris, merci. C'est le seul moyen d'avoir la paix un moment. C'est pas toi qu'il a décidé de mettre dans son lit. Alors peut-être que si je le fais languir, il se lassera.

- Bien sûr, tu peux toujours rêver.

- Et, sinon, t'en est où avec ta Magda ? demanda Kahina avec un sourire narquois.

- Oh, euh… Elle m'attend à l'intérieur.

- Tu sais qu'il est très incorrect de faire attendre une fille ?

- Je ne la ferais pas attendre, si tu n'étais pas en retard.

Les deux filles entrèrent dans le pub, soudain, Gwen attrapa le bras de Kahina en lui montrant quelque chose. Kahina regarda dans cette direction, et vit Magda Eliott assise à une table, et discutant avec un garçon de Pouffsouffle, qui s'appelait Ethan Jones. Gwen jeta un sort pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- C'est bon, tu t'es bien amusée, mais maintenant, ça suffit. Tu rentres au château.

- Je fais ce que je veux, fiche moi la paix ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je m'amuse, Ethan ?

- Mais enfin ! Tu te rends compte que c'est avec Argens que tu te montres en public ?

- Et alors ? Elle est sympa, Gwen.

- TU L'APPELLES GWEN ?!!! Bon passons. Si elle t'a invitée à Pré-au-Lard, c'est sûrement qu'elle veut sortir avec toi. C'est pas ce que tu veux, alors tu rentres au château.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer. D'abord, si elle me demandait, je dirais oui.

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! C'est une fille, et en plus on est fiancés.

- Nos parents nous ont fiancés à la naissance, je sais, merci. Mais je sais que si je me marie avec toi, je n'aurais aucun avenir. En plus, j'en ai ma claque de te voir contrôler mes relations amoureuses en attendant le jour ou tu pourras enfin contrôler me vie. A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de me mettre à Serd aigle alors que je savais très bien que tu irais à Pouffsouffle comme toute ta famille ? Pourquoi j'essaie d'avoir les meilleures notes possibles ? Je refuse de me marier avec toi, Ethan Jones. Et surtout, je veux pouvoir sortir avec qui je veux, même si c'est une fille. Maintenant, dégage. Allez, casse-toi !

- Tu l'emporteras pas au Paradis, ça je te le jure.

- C'est ça, au revoir.

Gwen annula le sort alors que Jones, qui les avait repérées, se dirigeait vers elles. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il cracha aux pieds de Gwen, et lui dit avec haine :

- Tu me le payeras, sale gouine.

Et avant qu'elles aient eu le temps de réagir, il sortit.

Kahina, outrée, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Gwen l'arrêta.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un crétin. Magda nous attend.

Avant que Kahina ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Gwen se dirigea vers la table où les attendait Magda. Kahina la suivit et s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait Gwen.

- Magda jolie, je te présente Kahina Presco, ma meilleure amie.

- Ah ! C'est à cause de toi que j'ai du attendre pendant un quart d'heure. siffla Magda avec une jalousie à peine voilée.

- J'avais bien dit à Gwen qu'il est incorrect de faire attendre une femme. répondit Kahina avec un sourire aimable. On se demande comment elle a été élevée.

- H m'embête pas ! protesta Gwen. Sinon, je te massacre la tronche.

- C'est ça, ouais. Vade retro satanAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Elle s'était rejetée contre le dossier de sa chaise et l'avait fait basculer. Quelqu'un la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et replaça la chaise correctement.

- Attention cousine, t'as failli te faire mal.

Kahina se leva, se retourna, et se jeta au cou de son «sauveur» en un quart de seconde.

- Yacine ! Je suis contente de voir. s'exclama-t-elle après l'avoir lâché. Les filles, je vous présente mon cousin Yacine Presco.

- Salut.

- Salut cousin-de-ma-meilleure-amie.

- Bonjour. Kahina, je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ? Seul à seul, je veux dire. dit Yacine visiblement tendu.

- Ouais d'accord. répondit Kahina surprise. Au revoir Magda. Gwen, on se voit au château.

Ils sortirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?

- Pas ici.

Kahina poussa un sourire agacé et suivit son cousin. Ils allèrent dans une forêt aux alentours de Pré-au-Lard. Yacine jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux.

- Tu as vraiment quelque chose d'hypra important à me dire, ou c'est simplement la paranoïa qui te travaille ? demanda Kahina franchement agacé.

- T'énerves pas. Je suis ici sur ordre de ton père.

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? demanda Kahina.

- D'abord, savoir si tu vas bien.

- Très bien, merci.

- Ensuite, il veut te mettre au courant pour qu'on ne s'entretue pendant la bataille finale. Nous deux, je veux dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais que la famille place des espions partout pour savoir quel camp est le plus avantageux. Aicha espionne l'Ordre du Phénix. Et moi, je suis l'espion chez Voldemort.

Kahina se sentit pâlir. Elle aimait beaucoup son cousin, et ce qu'il venait de lui dire la remplissait d'inquiétude.

- Et qui a la préférence de mon père ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu trop à son goût.

- L'Ordre, et de très loin. Mon oncle envisage même une alliance avec eux.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Surtout depuis ton enlèvement. Lui et ta mère l'ont très mal vécu, surtout quand ils ont su dans quel état Rogue t'as ramené.

- Tu connais Rogue ? Cette vieille chauve-souris injuste et répugnante ?

- Oui, et je ne vais pas m'étendre là-dessus.

- C'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux l'oublier.

Kahina avait dit ça sérieusement, mais le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Yacine ! s'exclama-t-elle indignée.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, pardon cousine. Au fait, je t'ai vu avec Malefoy devant les Trois Balais.

- Tu connais aussi Malefoy ?!

- Très peu. Il m'a l'air d'une sale fouine arrogante pour tout te dire. Oh pardon ! Tu sors pas avec lui au moins ?

- Non, je ne sors pas lui. Et tu peux le traiter de sale fouine arrogante, de raclure de fond de poubelle, de résidus d'égout, de tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je le déteste, je le hais, il me dégoûte, il me donne envie de vomir. Il mériterait qu'on le maudisse lui, ses enfants, ses petits-enfants et toute sa famille jusqu'à la treizième génération.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il est méchant avec toi ?

- Pire, il me drague. Il veut coucher avec moi. Cette année du moins. Parce qu'avant, il me traitait comme de la merde.

- Ah d'accord, sympa. Et alors, t'as quelqu'un en vue à part ce crétin ?

- Tu es indiscret. répondit Kahina en prenant un air de vierge effarouchée.

- Pardon, chère cousine. Que diriez-vous, si pour me faire pardonner je vous offrais une glace ?

- Je ne serais pas contre, cher cousin.

Ils repartirent vers Pré-au-Lard, où Yacine lui offrit une grosse glace au chocolat. Il la raccompagna au château pendant qu'elle la finissait. Quand ils arrivèrent, il la serra dans ses bars, et s'éloigna sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle commune. En chemin, elle croisa Peeves qui tenta de lui renverser le contenu d'un pot de mélasse sur la tête, et lui échappa qu'en passant le portrait de la Grosse dame. Gwen n'était pas rentrée, Kahina alla chercher un livre s'installa dans un fauteuil et se mit à lire, mais quelques minutes après, elle s'endormit.

1 Pour le confort de l'auteur, les septièmes années sont autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard, le jour des sorties, à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Réponse aux reviews : 

Sandra-chan : Contente que tu aimes, j'adore les compliments. Je compte bien continuer, bisouxxx.

p'tite louve au clair de lune : Non, je ne suis pas d'origine allemande et italienne. Mes titres sont en allemand ou en italien, parce que j'apprends l'allemand, et que je mets des morceaux de chansons pour mes titres. Des titres qui correspondent au thème du chapitre en général. Bitte schön pour les mots en allemand. J'adore cette langue moi aussi et je trouve qu'elle est très agréable à parler, à entendre et… à chanter. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, La suite, la voilà. Lupin est aussi mon perso préféré, c'est pour ça que mon personnage est amoureux de lui.

Titou Moony :-p : Je vais essayer de mettre plus de moments avec Remus, il devrais y en avoir un dans le prochain chapitre.

Sln : Ich freue mich, dass du meine Geschichte magst. Si tu t'es marrée, c'est très bien c'est fait pour. Mais attention ! On va bientôt passer aux choses sérieuses.

Inwie Lupin : Toute à moi ? Accro à ma fic ? Attention, je pourrais en profiter. Voilà la suite, et comme demandé, j'ai essayé de faire plus long.

Je vous remercie tous, et je vous dis à la prochaine. Reviews please !!!!!!!!!


	9. Vi resti servita, madama brillante

Chap8 : Vi resti servita madama brillante

La veille d'Halloween était un vendredi, et ce jour là, les Gryffondors de septième année finissaient leur journée par deux heures de Duel avec le professeur Black, suivie par une heure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Bien que Kahina apprécie beaucoup ces deux cours, elle avait hâte de voir arriver le week-end. Ce fut donc en traînant les pieds qu'elle et Gwen suivirent leur classe jusqu'à la salle de Duel. Le professeur Black fit une annonce qui souleva des murmures enthousiastes, et quelques gémissements.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des Duels d'entraînement. Je vais faire les groupes moi-même. Petit rappel des règles, on ne cherche pas à blesser l'adversaire seulement à le mettre hors de combat, c'est un entraînement. Vous avez le droit d'endormir ou d'assommer. Dans ce cadre, tous les coups sont permis sauf la Magie Noire, évidemment.

Kahina se retrouva avec Janet, à son grand désarroi.

- Alors, t'es prête à perdre ? lui siffla celle-ci.

- C'est bien à moi que tu parles, là ? T'es stupide ou quoi ? Je vais t'exploser, pauvre conne, je sais plus de choses que toi. gronda Kahina.

Janet ricana. Le professeur Black donna le signal

- Vous êtes prêts ? 1…2…3 !

- _Stupéfix _! cria Janet.

- _Protego _! répliqua Kahina.

Elles perdirent la notion du monde autour d'elle. Chacune voulait amener l'autre à abandonner. Les sortilèges s'enchaînaient, jusqu'à ce Janet que fasse une erreur.

- _Crucifix_ ! lança-t-elle.

Ce sort était à la limite de la Magie Noire. Kahina l'évita de justesse et serra les poings. Puisque son ennemie voulait en arriver là, elle décida d'utiliser la Magie Kabyle. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

- Tu abandonnes ? lui lança Janet avec un sourire mauvais.

- _KHASSIM**1** _! cria-t-elle.

Elle tendit les mains et un rayon rouge sortit de ses paumes. Janet le reçut de plein fouet et s'effondra. Kahina commençait un autre sort quand elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras.

- Ca suffit, vous en avez assez fait toutes les deux. Ranimez-la miss Presco.

Kahina soupira et annula le sort d'un claquement de doigts. Janet se releva aussitôt, prête à se battre. Black la regardant avec une inquiétude mêlée d'agacement, le sourire triomphant de Kahina et le fait que les deux filles étaient le point de mire de la classe renseignèrent Janet sur sa défaite. Kahina se mit à sourire encore plus en voyant l'air dépité et rageur de son ennemie.

- Professeur, elle aurait pas du gagner, elle a pas utiliser la Magie Blanche, vous avez dis qu'on pouvait pas…

- Il a ditqu'on pouvait pas utiliser la Magie Noire, et que tant qu'on le faisait pas, tous les coups étaient permis. En plus, toi tu m'as jeté un crucifix.

- Est-ce vrai, miss Smith ? demanda Black avec étonnement.

- Ben euh…

- Interrogez sa baguette, professeur ! Vous verrez bien ! gronda Kahina.

Janet pâlit.

- Attendez ! Je, j'ai utilisé ce sort. admit-elle.

- J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor, Smith. dit Black. Et vous aurez un mois de retenue. Miss Presco, je considère votre réaction comme de la légitime défense, vous avez de la chance.

Kahina et Janet passèrent le reste du cours à regarder les autres, assises à deux mètres l'une de l'autre échangeant de temps à autres des regards furieux. A la fin du cours, Kahina se dépêcha de sortir, pour échapper aux questions de Gwen. Une attitude qu'elle regretta presque aussitôt, puisque de toute façon, Gwen était à côté d'elle en DCFM. Elle attendit donc les autres, car elle ne voulait pas arriver la première. Lupin fit entrer ses élèves, Kahina foudroya Gwen qui la regardait en rigolant, avant de s'asseoir et de concentrer son attention sur le professeur.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les chatrix2. Les chatrix sont des créatures très dangereuses qui…

Gwen fit passer un mot à Kahina.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Janet en Duel ? _

Kahina soupira. Gwen n'approuvait pas vraiment l'hostilité que se témoignaient les deux jeunes filles, et Kahina la soupçonnait de toujours entretenir des contacts avec Janet.

_Janet m'a lancé un crucifix, alors je l'ai assommée._

Gwen la fusilla du regard. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

_Au lieu de vous battre tout le temps vous feriez mieux de vous ignorer. Vous faites perdre des points bêtement à Gryffondor, et en plus, il pourrait y avoir des blessés. _

Kahina haussa les épaules et se concentra sur le cours. Un autre mot apparut devant elle.

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait te parler ? Ce soir, 20 heures, au bord du lac. _

_ H.P, R.W, H.G._

Kahina rédigea une réponse positive, puis refit passer le mot. Le cours se termina dans le calme. Les élèves sortirent de la classe. Kahina et Gwen se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse nos devoirs maintenant ? proposa Kahina.

- Ben… En fait j'ai promis à Magda qu'on se promènerait dans le parc après les cours. Tout à l'heure, peut-être.

- Ouais, tout à l'heure peut-être. Allez, va rejoindre ta belle.

Kahina soupira et se mit à son devoir de Métamorphose. A 19h30, ne trouvant toujours rien à dire sur le sujet aussi vital que passionnant _« La représentation de la cosmogonie des animagi métamorphiques à travers les siècles. »_, elle décida d'aller manger. A huit heures moins dix, elle sortit dans le parc. Au bout de vingt minutes, ne voyant personne, elle décida de partir. Elle commença à repartir quand tout à coup, Granger, Weasley et Potter apparurent devant elle, comme sortis de nulle part. Kahina, que l'attente avait agacé, ne se sentait plus vraiment disposée à discuter.

- Vous êtes en retard. fit-elle remarquer d'un ton acerbe.

- Désolé, répondit Weasley, Harry a mis un temps fou à se coiffer.

Potter (qui n'avait pas l'air coiffé du tout) le frappa derrière la tête.

- Bref, pourquoi m'avez-vous fixé rendez-vous ? coupa Kahina.

Granger prit la parole.

- On voudrait te parler de ce qui s'est passé en Duel. Ce que tu as fait, c'était de la Magie kabyle, non ?

- Bravo, miss Granger, 100 points pour Gryffondor. grinça Kahina. J'espère que vous n'allez pas essayer de me démontrer les dangers de _ma_ Magie.

- Non, répondit Potter. En fait, on pense que ce serait un atout majeur contre Voldemort. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques trucs ?

- Quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai eu dix-sept ans en juillet.

- Ca va, alors. Je dois encore pouvoir faire quelque chose. Par contre je ne peux pas te répondre maintenant. Je te donnerais ma réponse dans trois jours.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Weasley.

- Je suppose que tu dois demander l'accord du chef de famille. dit Granger.

- C'est vrai. répondit-elle froidement.

- Et je suppose que vu que le délai imposé est court, je dirais que tu es très proche dudit chef de famille. continua Granger.

- C'est exact, je suis sa fille. Tu as l'air renseignée. siffla Kahina.

Granger eut un mouvement de recul en entendant la menace cachée dans la phrase.

- Je lis beaucoup. répondit-elle.

Kahina haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Potter.

- Dans trois jours. Bonne nuit. ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du trio.

Elle se dirigea vers le château en murmurant un sort de camouflage. En arrivant dans sa salle commune, elle se mit à écrire la lettre pour son père. Quand elle eut fini, elle vit que Gwen se tenait devant elle en souriant.

- Alors, on sort la nuit ? demanda-t-elle narquoise.

- Ouais, na ! Je dois aller porter cette lettre à la volière. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Ca va pas, non ? Si on se fait choper toutes les deux, on perdra plus de points. Et puis, il faut que je finisse mes devoirs.

- Trouillarde.

- Yeap !

Kahina sortit de la salle commune en réactivant son sort de camouflage. Elle parvint sans trop de problèmes à la volière, et posta sa lettre. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. En chemin, elle entendit des pas venants dans sa direction et se cacha précipitamment derrière une statue. La personne passa devant la statue sans s'apercevoir de sa présence, Kahina sortit aussi discrètement que possible. Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

- Vous faites des insomnies, Kahina ?

Son sang se glaça quand elle reconnut la voix. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lupin.

Je sais, vous me haïssez. Mais si vous tuez l'auteur avant la fin, y auras plus d'histoire. Laissez moi des reviews si vous voulez vous exprimer.

RAR :

kamy : Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas le chapitre précédent, j'espère que celui-là sera plus à ton goût.

Sandra-chan : Tu n'aimes pas Malefoy ? C'est fait pour ça. Et puis tu imagines la gueule de Parkinson quand il va se pointer avec Kahina !

Zizany : On peut dire que ton pseudo te va bien. Le disclamer, est au début de l'histoire, et je réponds aux reviews, si tu avais lu l'histoire jusqu'au bout, tu le saurais. Bonne journée.

* * *

1 Je ne parle pas Kabyle, désolée si c'est le cas de certains.

2 Je sais, c'est dans Tara Duncan. Mais j'avais pas d'idée.


	10. A un dottor della mia sorte

Chap 9 : A un dottor della mia sorte queste scuse, signorina. 

Kahina annula son sort.

_-_ Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Eh bien, disons que le fait d'être… ce que je suis, confère certains avantages. répondit Lupin. Si nous discutions plutôt de votre présence dans ce couloir après le couvre-feu.

_-_ Je reviens de la volière, j'ai envoyé une lettre.

_-_ Cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? dit Lupin en levant un sourcil.

_-_ J'ai promis une réponse dans trois jours. rétorqua Kahina.

_-_ Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut justifier que vous violiez le règlement et risquiez de faire perdre des points à votre maison ?

_-_ Sauf votre respect professeur, ceci ne regarde que moi et la personne à qui j'ai promis. répliqua Kahina, acerbe

_-_ Dans ce cas, j'espère que cette personne se sentira honteuse quand elle saura que cette promesse a fait perdre 20 points à Gryffondor. dit Lupin sèchement.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Exactement. Et d'ailleurs, vous devriez faire attention. Miss Smith et vous avez fait perdre 70 points à Gryffondor en une seule journée !

Tout au long de cet échange, ils s'étaient rapproché jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Kahina rougit violemment quand elle s'aperçut de cette proximité. Elle eut un frisson quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Lupin se pencha lentement vers elle.

_-_ Remus, y a personne, dans ces couloirs ! Laisse moi partir, pitiééééééé !

Black émergea d'un couloir. Lupin et Kahina s'éloignèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre.

_-_ Si tu veux Sirius, vas-y. Bonne nuit. ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kahina.

_-_ Bonne nuit, professeur.

Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée.

_-_ Heu… Sirius, revient !

Kahina réactiva son sort puis retourna à sa salle commune. Gwen l'attendait de pied ferme.

_-_ Alors ?

_-_ Hé ben, Lupin m'a enlevé 20 points. répondit distraitement Kahina.

_-_ Quoi ? Et ça ne te fait rien ? demanda Gwen atterrée.

_-_ Si, il a de beaux yeux. rétorqua Kahina.

_-_ Je te parle pas de ça ! Eh ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

_-_ Me coucher, j'ai sommeil.

Elle monta dans son dortoir, se coucha et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain était le jour du bal et quand Kahina descendit dans la salle commune, celle-ci semblait anormalement pleine, du fait de l'agitation qui y régnait. Elle s'approcha de Gwen qui semblait occupée à ses devoirs.

_-_ Salut Gwen, comment ça va ce matin ?

Gwen lui répondit par un grognement.

_-_ Tu m'as l'air très inspirée, dis-moi.

_-_ J'en ai marre, j'abandonne. Je rendrais copie blanche et je me ferais écorcher vive par McGonagall.

_-_ Les animagus métamorphiques, c'est ça ?

_-_ Exactement. Au fait, tu devais être hyper fatiguée, tu dors moins, d'habitude.

_-_ Je me suis rendormie trois fois. Pourquoi, il est quelle heure ?

_-_ Midi moins dix.

Un troupeau d'anges et de bestioles en tous genres passa avant que Kahina ne se décide à cligner des yeux et à fermer la bouche.

_-_ Tu es sûre ?

_-_ Absolument. Et d'ailleurs, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, nous allons descendre dans la Grande salle, parce que je suppose que nous avons faim toutes les deux.

Kahina, toujours éberluée suivi son amie. Après le déjeuner, Elles remontèrent dans la salle commune pour essayer de trouver quelque chose à dire sur ce maudit devoir de métamorphose. Vers cinq heures et demi, elles montèrent dans le dortoir. Gwen avait choisi un costume de pirate qu'elle avait réussi à retoucher pour le rendre sexy, et Kahina n'avait pas choisi le sien.

_-_ A ton avis, je met la robe d'elfe ou pas ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_ En même temps t'a pas grand chose d'autre.rétorqua Gwen.

_-_ J'ai la tenue d'assassin.

_-_ C'est bien ce que je disais.

Avec un soupir, Kahina passa la robe fluide. La robe était mauve avec des motifs floraux brodé dessus au fil d'argent et arborait un décolleté assez profond. Kahina lança un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils lui tombent au creux des reins et un autre à ses oreilles pour qu'elles aient la forme d'oreilles d'elfe pendant une dizaine d'heures.

_-_ Je me maquillerais avant qu'on descende. Je devrais pas en avoir pour trois heures.

_-_ Je l'espère pour toi. répondit Gwen en passant son costume.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, quand tout à coup Granger déguisée en vampire arriva dans le dortoir.

_-_ Je peux entrer ? Vos compagnes de chambre sont venues avec les miennes dans mon dortoir et leurs gloussements commencent à sérieusement me porter sur les nerfs. dit-elle.

_-_ Entre. fit Kahina d'un ton indifférent.

Granger entra et alla s'asseoir sur un lit. Après quelque minutes d'un silence tendu, Gwen se décida à rompre la glace.

_-_ Tu vas au bal avec qui, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle.

_-_ Avec Ron, évidemment ! Et vous ?

_-_ Magda Eliott. répondit Gwen.

_-_ Je croyais qu'elle était avec un Pouffsouffle. dit Granger.

_-_ Non, c'est _ma_ petite amie. grinça Gwen.

_-_ Hum, et toi Presco ?

_-_ Malefoy.

Granger eut un hoquet.

_-_ Malefoy ? Mais…

_-_ Je ne l'aime pas, rassure-toi. C'est juste pour qu'il me fiche la paix. coupa Kahina.

Granger n'eut pas l'air très convaincue, mais n'ajouta rien. Le temps passa assez lentement, car l'ambiance n'était pas très joyeuse. Gwen et Granger tentait de faire la conversation, conversation à laquelle Kahina ne participait que pour lancer une remarque cynique ou cinglante de temps à autre. A huit heures, Les filles descendirent dans la salle commune. Granger se pendit au bras de Weasley qui était lui aussi déguisé en vampire, tandis que Potter et Ginny Weasley habillés avec des vêtements moldus roucoulaient dans un coin. Gwen et Kahina échangèrent un regard.

_-_ J'ai rendez-vous avec Magda devant la Grande salle. Tu viens avec moi ?

_-_ Non, l'autre crétin est capable de m'attendre devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Je vais le faire poireauter.

_-_ OK. A tout à l'heure.

Kahina attendit un quart d'heure avant de sortir. Comme elle l'avait craint, Malefoy l'attendait devant la salle commune.

_-_ Tu es en retard. grinça-t-il.

_-_ Et alors, je me suis préparée, c'est ce qui compte, non ?

_-_ On y va.

Malefoy lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers la Grande salle.

Merci à tous mes reviewers ! Allez à ciao bonsoir !


End file.
